Saix: AKA The Psycho
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: This is a one-shot of why Saix was never partnered up with Roxas and why Saix isn't sent on many missions in general.  Rated M for language and hinted violence.


A/N: I'm currently replaying 358/2 Days (my first KH game ever), so I kind of have a 'lol…Saix added to the conversation' mood going on, I can't believe how useless they make him in that game…Xemnas too….

This is a one-shot of why Saix was never partnered up with Roxas and why Saix isn't sent on many missions in general, lol, I love Saix! ^x^ Saix-face!

Saix: A.K.A. THE PSYCHO

(Time: Before Xion shows up, ….that Mary-Sue!)

::In The Castle That Never Was

Roxas paused briefly in the Gray room, looking around for a possible hint on who was going to be his partner for the day. He sighed, hoping it wasn't Larxene, she was just mean, or Marluxia, he was just creepy, or Xigbar….he was just a tad too laid-back about life. He wished, in his heart of non-existent hearts, that it would be Axel, the only one who attempted to be civil and have a decent conversation with him. He ran a hand through his spiky blonde locks, his luck was never good, so he was probably going to get the worst person of all the Organization-

"Roxas."

Roxas blinked, snapping out of his own thought process immediately at the sound of the icy cold voice. He looked up hesitantly at the Luna Diviner who usually handed out the missions,…his name was Saix right?

"Roxas, for today we will be partnered together."

Roxas felt his stomach drop, and tumble, and take a nose-drive off the Castle That Never Was. What had he done to deserve this kind of punishment? He gulped, "Oh, that's weird….I thought you handed out the missions Saix-"

"The Superior requested me to join you, seeing as the others are not teaching you the ethics of combat, we do not need a useless member in the Organization, Roxas." Saix stared down at him with his feral yellow eyes as if he could see into the poor teenager's soul. This death-glare was interrupted when Axel seized Roxas by the shoulder and pulled him away temporarily.

Axel coughed, "Badddd luck buddy, Roxas, Saix is as mean as they get, do whatever he says, you don't want him getting angry at you, understand?"

Roxas nodded dumbly, if Axel had feared him, surely the others thought highly…or feared Saix as well. Axel smirked, "Make sure to jump through all the hoops for Puppy….oh, don't make dog jokes he hates that-"

"But you just-"

Axel covered his mouth with one finger in a 'shhh' motion, "I am an exception to the rule, just remember Roxas, respect, and obey."

He nodded before Saix called him over. Saix's stoic expression had not changed, "We are going to Wonderland, it's a…..strange place…are you properly prepared for the mission?"

Roxas got quiet, Axel's warning floating aimlessly through his head, "Do I need anything special?"

Saix seemed to ponder this for a bit before returning his gaze at Roxas, "No, just a weapon and some potions, nothing more, I trust you are ready then?"

Roxas nodded, his breath caught in his throat. Saix appeared satisfied, well, as satisfied as Saix could get, with the answer and summoned a corridor of darkness. They both stepped through it.

::::In Wonderland::::::

Roxas looked around curiously at all the weird creatures in this world. They looked like rejects of the Discovery Channel or a combination of things in a common kitchen junk drawer. He sighed, why were they here anyways?

Roxas gained the largest amount of courage he could summon on such a short notice, "Um, Saix, what is the goal of this mission?"

Saix looked down at him like he was a talking piece of shit [A/N:…yeah…Saix can be sooo mean..lol but cute ], "We are here to collect hearts, I will coach your battle abilities as you collect them, and will provide assistance,…if needed, hopefully you do not require my help."

Roxas put on his best smile to reassure himself more than Saix, Axel was right, Saix was condescending and cruel/blunt. They traveled through a dense forest, Roxas following Saix obediently; Saix looked like he knew where he was going. They entered a clearing next to a house where a large table was situated. The occupants of said table turned immediately at the new guests, they seemed to be having a tea party. (A/N: Saix + Mad Hatter = BAD SITUATION….a little kh math for you)

A man with a large hat jumped up, scuttling across the table, knocking most of the dishes and food to the ground, he ignored it, "HELLO! We're having a teaaaaa party, would you like to join?"

Saix was about to open his mouth to respond 'no, we are not here to enjoy ourselves, thank you anyways' but a little dormouse interrupted him, "YOU HAVVVVEEE TO STAY! :Squeak: HIC!"

Roxas was watching this conversation with a large note of caution, these people did not seem dangerous, just annoying, "I'm sorry, we have something else to-"

"NONSENSE!" The man we know as the Mad Hatter shouted loudly. He chuckled, grabbing both Saix's and Roxas's hands, leading them over to the table. "Sit, sit! PULLLLEASEEE! I INSIST!"

Saix's right eye started to develop an involuntary twitch. Roxas took note of that and continued to try to get them out of this akward jam (A/N: haha, jam). "I'm so sorry sir but we need to leave-"

A giant hare jumped up and poured scalding hot tea into their laps, "HAHA! Tea on the go for you then!"

Roxas yelped, jumping back at the sudden intrusion but Saix stayed in his seat. The dormouse jumped up on Saix's shoulder, "HEY LADY! WANT SOME JAM? TOAST AND JAM?...CAN YOU HEAR ME LADY?" The dormouse slapped Saix's pointed ear in frustration, pouting.

Roxas watched in utter horror as Saix started to tremble uncontrollably, "Oh my god…I'm going to die…(A/N: again…)"

::::A half hour later, in The Castle That Never Was

Axel frowned, the whole Organization had gathered in the Gray Room and Xemnas was giving a boring speech before handing out the remaining missions, he had temporarily took over Saix's duties.

The boring speech was interrupted by a corridor of darkness sprouting up and a blood-stained Roxas running out of it, screaming in fear. Roxas saw Axel and dived behind his long, lanky legs, clinging to him in utter terror. Everyone blinked.

Xemnas was the first to speak, "Number XIII, what is the meaning of this? Why are you covered in blood? Where is Number VII?"

Roxas trembled, tears running down from his eyes, "HE KILLED THEM!...ALL OF THEM!,,," Roxas started sobbing into Axel's leg and Axel hesitantly tried to reassured-ly pat his head. Before Xemnas or the others could ask WHO and WHAT had been killed, another corridor of darkness appeared.

A now berserk Saix, his scar enlarged and wild, his hair floating in an insane blue demonic aura, and his feral glowing eyes scanning the room, snarled at all of them while holding a bloody pair of …rabbit ears from his hand.

Xemnas took note never to send Saix on a mission again…..

:::::::

A/N: I know it's random, but R&R!


End file.
